El final del círculo
by white-spirit-of-darkness
Summary: Inspirado en la canción Demons, de Imagine Dragons. Nico di Angelo nunca se ha llamado a sí mismo valiente o héroe. Nunca ha pensado que pudiera serlo. Solo, atormentado por su propia mente, ¿podrá su histpria tener un final feliz?
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente, es un gusto estar por aquí. En fin, dejando los rodeos de lado, cómo era… ah, sí. _Este fic participa en el reto "Los di Angelo" del foro Campamento Mestizo. _Está inspirado en la canción Demons de Imagine Dragons. Al escuchar esa canción no puedo evitar pensar en Nico, Y… es la oportunidad perfecta para compartir mis ridículos pensamientos. Ya verán a lo que me refiero. ¡No se vayan sin leer el epílogo y comentar!

Frío. El Inframundo siempre era frío. Porque no hacía frío; al menos, no la clase normal de frío, aquella que te hace castañear los dientes y que puedes combatir con un suéter y una bufanda. No. El Inframundo era el lugar dónde las almas se perdían, y donde los pecados se acumulaban, donde los sueños no cumplidos llegaban. Nico odiaba el Inframundo.

Pero ese era su lugar, a fin de cuentas. Nico también era ese frío. Su alma estaba perdida, cada día acumulaba más pecados, su único sueño nunca sería cumplido. No pertenecía a ningún lugar, excepto al reino de su padre.

Cada vez que dejaba el Inframundo, Nico se deslumbraba con la luz del sol, aún si para él subir significaba aumentar el frío que siempre llevaba consigo.

Así se sintió aquella vez en el Campamento Júpiter, cuando Hazel le presentó al nuevo campista.

"Este es Percy Jackson. Es un buen chico. Percy, este es mi hermano, hijo de Plutón."

Miles de pequeños fragmentos de hierro Estigio se clavaron en su piel en ese momento. Percy estaba allí, cerca de él, cuando había querido alejarse de toda su antigua vida en el Campamento Mestizo. Estaba allí para recordarle que nuca escaparía, y su amnesia era lo peor de todo. Pronto se enteró de que lo único que Percy recordaba era a Anabeth, lo cual le sentó como si Hera le estuviese dando una bofetada divina con toda su fuerza.

Ese fue un día frío. Su plan original era buscar las Puertas de la Muerte después del Festival de Fortuna, y lo mandó a la mierda en cuanto vio a Percy en el campamento. Partió al día siguiente, sin terminar de elaborar el plan, sin provisiones, impulsivo y ciego.

Cayó en la trampa, como todo un idiota. Jugó todo lo que tenía, y perdió. El Tártaro le mostró sus mayores temores, sus mayores errores. Le mostró toda la desesperación que contenía, y parte de ello se quedó arraigado en su mente. Casi agradeció cuando los gigantes lo encontraron y lo encerraron en la vasija de bronce. Sabía que iba a morir asfixiado, consumido, pero al menos no moriría en el vacío.

Lo que había visto le hizo sentir todo el rencor que no había sentido desde la muerte de Bianca. Los dioses lo hubieran dejado morir allí sin siquiera perder el sueño. Tal vez no su padre, pero los demás, los que de verdad podían intervenir, habían prohibido todo contacto con los mortales y sobretodo con los semidioses. Una semilla de odio empezó a germinar en su mente, en los sueños delirantes que tenía cada día que pasaba encerrado, en los trances que se auto imponía. Llegó a desear la muerte de todos. Se dio cuenta de que así se había sentido Luke Castellan. Entendía y a pesar de aquello siguió intentando convencerse de que no lo hacía.

¿En qué clase de sueño delirante sus planes salían bien? Nico conocía la respuesta. El mundo se había encargado de dársela. Ninguno de los niños del Inframundo podía ser completamente feliz, y Nico lo sabía. Mirando hacia atrás, sólo le quedaba burlarse de sus tontos castillos en el aire. ¡Pensar que tendría las cosas que cualquier otra persona! Tan lejos le quedaban ya esos días

Durante los días que estuvo encerrado, sus peores recuerdos lo atormentaron sin descanso. La diferencia fue que también podía ver la verdadera razón de todos sus errores y fallas. Todo lo que había perdido y que seguiría perdiendo. Lo que alguna vez había adorado con su estúpida devoción de niño, su ridículo juego, era amargo ahora que tenía frente a sus ojos la verdad del mundo en que vivía.

Y lamentaba que su padre hubiera decidido sacarlos a su hermana y a él del Casino Loto. Lamentaba que el semidiós de ojos verdes como el mar los haya ido a rescatar.

Por sobretodo, lamentaba haberse perdido en esos ojos.

Soñó con la destrucción del mundo, la caída de los dioses, ríos de sangre bajando la Colina Mestiza, los peores y más antiguos monstruos emergiendo del Tártaro, cegados por la luz de un sol convaleciente pero hambrientos de la carne de sus enemigos. ¿Y a él qué más le daba? Nadie lo buscaría. Nadie se tomaría la molestia de salvar a un hijo de Hades, uno que de cualquier modo estaba condenado. Quizá hasta pensaran que sería lo mejor dejar que su sufrimiento acabase. Su llanto incontenible y vergonzoso le quemaba las mejillas, quitándole el poco aliento que tenía. Llegó a convencerse de que estaba bien que su cuerpo se pudriera dentro de su prisión de bronce. Su alma impura sufriría su destino en los campos de castigo, como debía ser. No llegaría a ver la destrucción.

Su oscuro secreto también estaría siempre oculto. ¿Qué le debían importar los dioses? Ya estaban escogidos los héroes para salvarlos a todos. Él no importaba, no serviría para lo que todos tenían en mente.

La última semilla de granada brillaba acusadora en su mano. Aquel sería su último día, sus latidos se detendrían pronto. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para lamentarse u odiar a los dioses. Ya no podía retener sus pensamientos. No quería darse consuelo a sí mismo, pero tampoco estaba entre sus planes seguir reprochando su naturaleza.

Sus últimos sueños fueron diferentes. En medio del sopor del trance, Nico oyó ruidos a su alrededor, como si alguien hablase al otro lado de las paredes de bronce. Lo cual era imposible en toda apariencia.

El suelo se movió y tembló. En el momento menos esperado, la luz repentina lo cegó más de lo que estaba. Cerca de él se desarrollaba una batalla. Alguien lo había rescatado. Había alguien que se había preocupado por él.

Nico recordó a Hazel, su hermana. Hazel era parte de la profecía de los siete. Y eso quería decir que los demás miembros de la profecía debieron haberse enterado de lo que él iba a hacer. Y uno de esos miembros era… Maldijo para sus adentros cuando oyó la voz de Percy.

Se arrastró penosamente lejos de la batalla. Tal vez no estaba condenado a morir ese día.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba sobre la cubierta del barco de los siete de la profecía. Percy lo miraba con lástima y algo de reproche. Nico asumió que era por no haberle dicho quién era cuando se "conocieron" en el campamento romano. Además, considerando que llevaba ocho días encerrado en un jarrón de bronce, su aspecto no debía ser el mejor.

Gracias, - dijo Nico con voz áspera. Sus ojos se movían nerviosamente alrededor del grupo-. Yo había perdido la esperanza.

Juntó sus fuerzas para poder contarles a todos lo que había pasado. Sentía los ojos de Percy clavados sobre él. A su mente fueron todos sus reproches y pensamientos desesperados, y le faltó el aliento para continuar. Había estado en la peor parte del Inframundo. Nunca podría deshacerse de esa mancha en sus recuerdos.

Y entonces todos corrieron a salvar a la tonta rubia hija de Atenea, que por culpa de su propia madre estaba muriendo. Sintió el odio correr por sus venas. Se sorprendió de que poder aún sentir algo así, pero al ver a Percy desesperado por ella se percató de la cruda verdad: sin importar lo que haya visto o hecho, seguiría codiciando aquello que no merecía. Débil y sin oportunidad en nada, aceptó los cuidados de su hermana e intentó no pensar en sus sentimientos.

De una explosión, abrieron un agujero para llegar hasta Anabeth. Se asomó a la baranda del barco a duras penas, sólo para ver a Percy correr hasta ella, que lloraba, y rodear con los brazos su cuerpo lleno de telarañas. Asqueado de sus celos, apartó la vista y miró el resto de la caverna. Algo andaba mal. Algo en el aire, algo que no debería estar allí. Es una entrada. Una entrada al Tártaro.

Sin esperar a nadie, bajó por la escalerilla de cuerdas. Debía decirle. Debía evitar… lo que fuera que pudiese pasar. Todos se concentraban en la estatua de Atenea, pero las cosas habían empezado a ir mal. Un gran agujero en el suelo, la caverna temblaba, Anabeth arrastrada por las telarañas… y Percy sosteniendo su mano, siendo empujado hacia el vacío con ella. Corrió. Estuvo a punto de sostener la mano de Percy, cuando él y su tonta novia quedaron colgando de una roca. Alargó lo que más pudo el brazo, tratando de salvarlo. Si tan sólo se soltase de la chica…

¿Cómo podía desearle aquello a Anabeth? ¿De verdad era él mejor que ella? Estiró lo más que pudo el brazo, tratando de alejar sus dudas. Debía salvarlos. A ambos. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-¡El otro lado, Nico! Nos vemos allí –gritó Percy, y Nico abrió mucho los ojos. No podía hablar en serio

-Pero…

-¡Guíalos allá! ¡Prométemelo!

-Yo… lo haré

Y Percy se soltó. Tras obligarle a prometer que los guiaría, dejó de aferrarse a la roca. Cayó junto con ella. La oscuridad se llevó al semidiós más poderoso, amable, divertido, perfecto que Nico hubiera conocido jamás. Algo murió dentro de él. No porque Percy estuviera en el Tártaro, sino porque estaba ahí por Anabeth.

De pie sobre la cubierta del Argo II, se juró que mantendría sus sentimientos fuera de su misión. Ya se había enrollado demasiado con ellos. Hazel lo miraba, intentando descifrar su expresión. Por un segundo miró a su hermana directo a los ojos, lo cual fue un error. Ella cambió de inmediato su expresión. Hazel creía entender.

Llevaba varios días desde que Percy había caído en el Tártaro. Estaba vivo, podía sentirlo, y Anabeth también lo estaba. Se acercaban a Croacia, donde tenían que buscar el cetro de Diocleciano, y sabía que debía ir él junto con Jason. Quería creer que era todo por el hecho de que probablemente se enfrentarían a fantasmas, pero tenía una desagradable sensación. Alguien lo esperaba ahí.

Dentro del palacio la luz era tenue. Nico odió el lugar de inmediato. Cuando llegó Céfiro anunciando que su maestro tenía el cetro, lo odió el doble. Y cuando apareció Cupido, supo que estaba condenado. El hijo de Júpiter no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Me odiaba a mí mismo. Odiaba a Percy Jackson.

Su voz sonaba ajena a sus oídos. Cupido apareció, hermoso y cruel. Jason parecía comprender lo que vendría. Nico sólo atinó a seguir hablando.

-Yo estaba enamorado de Percy. Esa es la verdad. Ese es el gran secreto.

Miró con rabia a Cupido, esperando el momento en que se burlase de sus asquerosos sentimientos, de sus impuros impulsos. De que le dijera que era anormal, enfermo. Que lo más fuerte que sentía estaba mal.

-¿Feliz ahora? –Preguntó, dispuesto a aguantar cualquier castigo por su insolencia. Para su sorpresa, Cupido sonreía. Como si Nico no le causara asco, como si sus pecados no lo fueran.

Jason le dijo que fue valiente enfrentarse de ese modo a la verdad. ¿Valiente? Toda su vida Nico había sido cobarde. Hazel no entendía su denso silencio. Y sus pesadillas volvían a involucrar a Percy. Lentamente, en sus sueños, Nico cavaba dos tumbas. Y cuando las terminaba, las lápidas decían los nombres de Anabeth y Percy. ¿Quién más sino el niño del Inframundo para enterrarlos?

Y todos le reprochaban las muertes de ambos. Y Jason Grace contaba lo sucedido con Cupido, y hasta Hazel lo miraba con reprobación. Todo era su culpa, era su desastre. Las tumbas permanecían allí, sin cuerpos. Nico se quedaba solo, porque ni siquiera tenía a los espíritus de los muertos. Anabeth y Percy, Luke, Bianca, Ethan, Silena, Beckendfor, todos los que había conocido alguna vez le daban la espalda, y su padre lo repudiaba como hijo.

Todo porque se había enamorado de la persona incorrecta.

Ese sueño se repetía noche tras noche, mezclado con visiones de la parte más oscura del Inframundo, y despertaba empapado en sudor frío, temblando y maldiciendo su debilidad. Hazel corría hasta su camarote, e intentaba consolarlo, limpiando sus lágrimas. Nico quería contarle, pero temía su reacción. Su alma estaba condenada, pero no quería que fuera su hermana quien viese como cumplía esa condena.

Leo desapareció y ellos terminaron en África. Jason lo miraba constantemente, a la espera de alguna señal que indicase que Nico quería… ¿marcharse? ¿Hablar? No lo entendía. Si esperaba que Nico convocase a reunión y anunciase… estaba muy equivocado. Ni siquiera lo había admitido a Hazel, su hermana. Cuando el mecánico apareció agradeció no ser el único que escondía cosas.

A pesar de todas sus resoluciones, parte de Nico quería contarles. Piper era hija de Afrodita, _debería_ entender como era aquello. Leo siempre bromeaba, y sin embargo, estaba seguro de que después de los eventos recientes, evitaría hacer comentarios hirientes. Hazel lo apoyaría de forma incondicional por los lazos de hermandad que se habían formado entre ellos. No podía decir sobre Frank, y estaba convencido de que Jason volvería a llamarlo valiente.

El problema… Percy y Anabeth estaban vivos. Lo sentía, y también los sentía luchando por llegar a las puertas. Hubo un momento en que sus almas palidecieron de tal modo que creyó lo peor.

Si lograban rescatarlos, y les contase a los demás la verdad, lo lógico sería que ellos también lo supieran. Ese era el gran problema. Seguiría llevando un secreto que Percy no podría saber nunca.

El templo de su padre era frío, como el Inframundo. Su reino. Sentía la fuerza del Tártaro cerca, muy cerca de ellos, pero no tan potente como en la cueva de Aracne. Sintió sus latidos aumentar en velocidad e intensidad. ¿Y si llegaban demasiado tarde…? Adentrándose en la oscuridad detrás de su hermana, se concentró al máximo en el alma de Percy. Estaba cerca. El brillo del alma del hijo de Poseidón era débil pero constante. Sin embargo, también estaba muy cerca del límite entre la luz y la oscuridad. Demasiado cerca del reino de Nico.

Sólo uno de los niños del Inframundo llegaría hasta las Puertas de la Muerte. Nico desde el comienzo supo que sería Hazel. Ella era digna de guiarlos hasta los límites y contemplar la entrada al reino sin rey. Secretamente Nico quería ser él quien pudiese llegar y salvar a Percy y Anabeth, quería entrever por las puertas su lugar de castigo.

No tenía verdaderas esperanzas cuando llegaron al punto en que debieron separarse. En ese preciso instante, una gran sombra antigua y poderosa cubrió las almas de los semidioses dentro del Tártaro. Nico jadeó para sus adentros cuando se dio cuenta de lo que debía ser. Rogó a todos los dioses que pudo recordar. Si algo les pasaba a ellos, sería su culpa. Si Percy moría, sería su culpa. Si Percy perdía a Anabeth, sería su culpa. Percy nunca lo diría, pero Nico podría darse cuenta en que intentaría esconder el dolor.

Nico daría su alma para hacerle feliz a él.

Invocó a todos los espíritus que fue capaz para combatir a los monstruos que les estaban esperando. Todo su miedo, su dolor, la desesperación que sentía funcionaron como un canalizador de sus poderes. Quería hacer algo útil. Luchó con todo lo que pudo. Vio a Frank convertirse en pretor, y a Jason combatir codo a codo con él. Era como ver una película: todo pasaba más lento de lo que debería.

Y salieron del pozo. Nico giró la cabeza hacia donde podía sentirlos, aliviado estúpidamente. De algún modo, Percy Jackson se las había arreglado para superar todo. Casi por primera vez, pensó en Anabeth. Ella había estado con él. Todo el tiempo, todos esos años. No había Percy sin Anabeth. Corrió junto con los demás, para alcanzar a Hazel y Leo de pie en medio de la caverna medio derrumbada. Cuando miró más allá, ellos dos estaban en el piso, semi-inconscientes, pálidos, sucios y vivos. Hazel lo miró con determinación.

Cada uno tomó la mano de otra persona. Nico no supo de quienes eran las manos a las que se aferraba. Una de ellas apretó la suya con fuerza, como si le reconociera. Nico cerró los ojos ante el contacto, y sintió la oscuridad rodearlo. Pensó en aire frío sobre su rostro, el final de toda la pesadilla. El fin de su propio sufrimiento. Se dio cuenta de que ya no podía fingir. Una lágrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla. Nico nunca lloraba así.

Sobre la colina, a la sombra del Argo II, Nico abrió los ojos. El sol se ponía a lo lejos. Lo habían logrado. Percy y Anabeth estaban vivos, las Puertas de la Muerte estaban cerradas. Tenían la clave para acabar con todo. Y las defensas de Nico estaban rotas, y su alma estaba envenenada por su decisión. Nunca se libraría de su secreto. Miró hacia la mano que sujetaba todavía la suya. Tomó su camino en una fracción de segundo. Nunca fue una lucha.

Debió haber entendido antes. Necesitaba hacerlo. Abrió la mano y dejó ir con rapidez la de Percy.

Era la única forma. Percy debía vivir, y Nico no tenía un papel asignado en aquella obra durante más tiempo. Para él, el telón caería esa misma noche. Salvaría a quien lo había salvado. Quería hacerlo. Sabía cuál era la única debilidad de Percy, Anabeth. El alma de Anabeth estaba en peligro, y Nico lo sentía. Percy le había mostrado exactamente lo que debía hacer. Cuando llegó Reyna no esperó ni un segundo para dejarlo en claro: él no era el héroe. Pero quería ser uno, al final.

Cuando aquella espada evadió sus defensas, penetrando en su vientre, supo que ya había dado todo. Ella estaba a salvo. Anabeth dejó de peligrar, al completarse el sacrificio de un alma por otra. El monstruo, al ver su sangre sobre las cenizas en el campo de batalla, se dio por satisfecho y Nico pudo arrastrarse en medio de la destrucción y dejó que las sombras lo envolvieron. A dónde estaba yendo: no lo sabía. Se dejó arrastrar, preparado para lo que fuese. Le tomó algunos segundo para darse cuenta de que no estaba viajando en las sombras, sino que su alma lo estaba dejando.

-¡Nico!

El gritó le sonó desde muy lejos. Unas manos tocaron su rostro y su vientre, cerca de la gran herida que lo debilitaba.

-Percy… -murmuró, incapaz de contener una sonrisa. Los ojos verdes lo miraban con pánico. No escuchaba la batalla. Tal vez habían ganado.

-No te mueras, por favor, Nico, no te mueras.

-Percy, escúchame… voy a morir… Yo lo sé –levantó una vacilante mano, que Percy tomó, con sorpresa. Nico se aferró a los dedos de Percy.

-Percy, adiós. –tomó su última decisión, y habló en el idioma del que aún conservaba el recuerdo. Sus últimas palabras serían las más ridículas, pero serían dichas en su lengua. Le pareció ver a su madre y a Bianca asintiendo para darle ánimos. Sonrió una vez más. No estaba condenado. Nunca lo estuvo.

-Io ti amo, Percy Jackson

Sus ojos vieron los verdes que amaba una vez más, y la luz se extinguió, llevándose toda la oscuridad, todos los demonios que se escondían en los irises negros.


	2. Epílogo

Epílogo

Habían transcurrido catorce años desde la batalla contra Gea en el monte Olimpo original. Ambos campamentos mantenían relaciones de paz mediante sus embajadores, elegidos con regularidad para su tarea. Hazel, Frank y Reyna vivían en Nueva Roma, haciendo visitas ocasionales a los griegos, sus amigos. Piper y Jason se habían mudado a California cuando se casaron. Leo, después de media década de transmitir los pergaminos de Arquímedes a sus hermanaos y hermanas, se había embarcado en búsqueda de Ogigia, y se rumoreaba que nunca volvería pues vivía felizmente con Calypso. Rachel dejó el oráculo en manos de otra joven, y se dedicó a viajar por el mundo. De vez en cuando recibían una postal desde África o Groelandia. Y Percy y Anabeth ayudaban a Quirón a liderar el Campamento Mestizo desde que el señor D. cumpliera su condena y regresara al Olimpo. Y los dos hijos de ellos, de once y nueve, entrenaban a fondo junto con los demás semidioses. La vida seguía su curso tranquilo y sin preocupaciones.

Aquella mañana se armó un revuelo porque Charles Jackson, el hijo mayor de Percy y Anabeth entró corriendo a la arena de práctica de espada, anunciando que se aproximaba un monstruo, persiguiendo a un mestizo. Percy, sin perder tiempo, cogió a Contracorriente y siguió a su hijo a la Colina Mestiza, donde, efectivamente, una quimera acorralaba a un niño de unos diez años, cabello negro y piel blanca. Con todos sus años de experiencia combatiendo monstruos, se deshizo de la quimera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, antes incluso de darle una segunda mirada al niño.

-Gracias –oyó que murmuraba a sus espaldas. Giró, sonriente, e iba a contestarle, cuando sus ojos fueron por primera vez al rostro del mestizo.

Fue como retroceder dieciocho años en el tiempo. Vio a una mantícora delante de dos aterrorizados hermanos; vio a un hiperactivo niño corriendo a su alrededor, haciendo preguntas y jugando con tarjetas de Mitomagia. Estaba convencido de que lo que veía en ese momento era un delirio, algo creado por su mente. _Imposible_. Él había muerto durante la batalla, Percy lo había visto morir. ¿Podría ser que hubiera reencarnado en a persona que era antes, como en una segunda oportunidad? Charles se aproximó a él. En los ojos verdes de su hijo se reflejó la curiosidad, y por un segundo Percy creyó ver dos destellos de luz dorada que, aparecidos de la nada, rodeaban a los muchachos.

-Mi nombre es Charles Jackson, aunque puedes llamarme Charlie. Bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo.

Cuando ambos se dieron la mano, Percy estuvo seguro de ver aquellos destellos unirse y formar uno solo con forma de flecha. Y entendió lo que quería decir. El círculo había dado un nuevo giro, y este sí quedaría concluido. Cuando algo cambió en la sonrisa tímida de su hijo, no le quedó duda. Y el otro niño dijo las palabras que Percy estaba seguro que diría.

-Soy Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades. Encantado de conocerlos.

Dije que tendría epílogo, ¿no? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. Me saqué el aire con este fic, y cuando ya lo había terminado, me voy a dormir, y cuando despierto, tenía en la mente la palabra epílogo. Así fue como tuvo un final más o menos feliz. Creo. Algo así. En fin, si les gustó, por favor, por favor, comenten, y si no les gustó, también comenten. No sean malos. Recuerden que los quiero :3


End file.
